


Blushing

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Birthday Sex, First Kiss, First Time, It's Implied Sex Calm Down, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, We Know I Cannot Write Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: After a long, tiring day, they settle down in the bath. But Eugeo's decided he's going to be bold and confess his feelings today. He's really cute when he blushes- Kirito would love to see him do it more.





	Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't write smut I just can't. But my bro Mo said this was horny and I need to chill. Oh well. I've done the deed! Sorry bro!

Nothing was nicer than a nice, hot bath after a day of practicing sword forms. I stripped off my uniform, tossed it on the ground, and slipped down into the steaming water, letting out a sigh of comfort and relief. Leaning back against the rocks, I settled into place and smiled. My aching muscles thanked me for rewarding them with the soothing heat. I heard my partner step down into the water across from me and settle down as well.

“What a day, huh?” I said.

Eugeo groaned.

“Tell me about it,” he said. “It was so long I almost forgot today was your birthday.”

I sat upright and blinked. That was right. Today _was_ my birthday. I hummed and shrugged, leaning backwards again. Eugeo moved over next to me. When I looked at him, he smiled at me. I gave him a smile back.

“So, happy birthday,” he said.

He bent his head forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. Suddenly, the bath was a lot hotter than I thought it had been. Eugeo started chuckling, like something was funny. I glanced down at the water and realized my face was as red as a beet.

“Don’t be shy, Kirito,” Eugeo said. “It’s been obvious for a while that you like me.”

An awkward laugh escaped from my mouth. This felt several steps beyond a confession. He knew I liked him. I knew he liked me. He was probably thinking along those lines. I glanced around. No one else was in the bath. Eugeo was definitely taking advantage of our alone time to pull this kind of a stunt.

“A-are we just skipping the formal ‘take it slow’ parts?” I asked, laughing nervously.

Eugeo hummed.

“Only if you want to,” he said.

He glanced around now.

“We are alone, after all,” he said.

Now it was his turn to blush. I felt my heart flutter. The way he stared down at the water, bashfully contemplating something beyond just a simple kiss on the cheek—it made me want to kiss him. I lifted one hand, grasped the back of his head, and pulled him towards me slowly, carefully slipping my lips into his. He didn’t pull back. Instead, he lifted his hands up and cupped my head, eager for a deeper kiss.

A small part of me was nervous. We’d been together for two years, so it wasn’t like we were strangers. But there was a bit of a strangeness to going from friends to best friends to suddenly making out in the bath. It seemed like a challenge, though. I wasn’t going to back down if he wasn’t. It was like playing a game of romantic chicken, I guess. Was the goal to make the other one feel more bashful? I could probably get him to blush harder.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth when I kissed him again. He did, in fact, blush a little harder. He looked like he was enjoying this, though. I felt him push his tongue against mine. Eugeo was definitely an unexperienced kisser. This might have been his very first time kissing anyone. He pulled back a little to catch a breath.

“You’re…blushing like…crazy,” I said.

He gave me a small smile.

“You’re not blushing as much anymore,” he said. “I’ll have to fix that.”

Eugeo leaned forward again, but instead of going for my lips, he went straight for my neck. At first, he kissed just under my jawline. However, that gentle kiss turned into him nibbling on my neck. The sensation sent a shiver down my spine. It was pleasant and surprisingly arousing. I fought myself for a moment but let out an involuntary moan. Surprised by the sound, Eugeo sat back and blinked at me, turning redder than he’d been before.

“W-was that too much?” he stammered.

I shook my head and smiled at him.

“No, it felt good…” I said. “Let me…”

I pulled him back towards me and proceeded to massage his neck with my mouth in a similar fashion. I felt him relax a bit. He seemed to be about as embarrassed as me about moaning. I could hear him trying to fight it. I stopped and took a breath.

“Should we take this somewhere more private?” I asked quietly.

Eugeo gave a weak nod. His head was definitely somewhere in the clouds. We put activities on hold, wrapped up in our towels, and snuck back to our room. As soon as the door was closed, I pointed between the couch and the bedrooms, trying to get an idea for where Eugeo wanted to be. He nodded in the direction of his bedroom. I followed him in. He nervously, waved for me to get down on the bed first.

“O-okay!” I stammered.

I laid down on the bed, unsure of what else to do. Eugeo took a deep breath and then climbed on top of me, straddling me with his muscled thighs. We were still barely wearing anything—just the towels. Eugeo pressed his face back into the crook of my neck and started kissing it again. This time I gasped and clutched the fabric of his sheets. He tensed up a little. I reached one hand up and touched my fingers to his hip. It was just jutting out of the towel around his waist. He swallowed.

“I-is it okay…?” I stammered.

He bashfully tucked his head into his shoulders and nodded.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

Eugeo nodded.

“It’s just…I’ve never done this before…” he said.

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

“If you don’t like something, just tell me to stop,” I said. “And the same goes for the other way. If I ask you not to, you don’t. So long as it’s consensual, and you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

That information seemed to relax him considerably. With his consent, I slipped my hand into the towel and took it off of him. He bit his lip and undid mine. I told him we could go at whatever pace he wanted. Eugeo seemed bold today. He dove right in, asking only a few questions before finally caving to have sex.

Our warm bodies were pressed up against each other in a way they’d never been before. We ended up tangled up with one another and the sheets, forgetting about the shyness from earlier. Perhaps pressuring ourselves to ignore taking it slow had been to our benefit. I relished the heat of his body, the softness of his skin, and the movement of his muscles. I felt like I was meeting him all over again, but instead of spiritually, it was physically.

After indulging in one another, we remained in an embrace, with him laying on top of me. His left leg sat between mine, while the inside of his right leg pressed against my left side. His head rested next to mine. My arms were wrapped around his torso, gently hugging him against me. I tilted my head to the side to rest against his.

“How are you?” I asked.

He slipped his arm around my neck, turned his head, and kissed me sweetly. I ran my fingers down his back. His embrace tightened. I could feel the joy radiating from within him. I hoped he understood that I was happy, too. He lifted his hand and stroked my hair, smiling at me. His green eyes sparkled in the dim light.

“I’ve waited so long to tell you I love you…” he said. “This all feels like a dream.”

I touched my nose to his and sighed.

“But it’s not,” I said. “Thank you for telling me. It’s the best birthday present ever.”

His cheeks flushed pink.

“I love you, too, Eugeo.”

We rested our heads against one another. Comfortable and at peace with one another, we fell asleep just like that, dreaming about the other until we could wake and be together again.


End file.
